COLECTA DE CARIDAD
by PERLITHA
Summary: Un crossover entre CLAMP y Saint Seiya The lost Canvas.Una comedia que se me ocurrio en una clase muy aburrida.Kobato quiere reunir ropa para darle al demonio de la isla Kanon, ya que el pobre anda desnudo por ntiene Defmita.Dedicado a AkiraHilar


Espero que les guste y les saque una buena risa igual que a mi cuando lo estaba escribiendo.

Al final vienen las acotaciones, las escribí más que nada por diversión, pero léanlas para entender mejor el fic.

Disclaimer: los personajes de CLAMP y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores.

Si fueran míos, las cosas que haría con ellos serian prohibidas en todos los países.

Colecta de caridad.

Una cálida mañana de primavera…

-¡waaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Kobato salió corriendo de su departamento y del edificio lo más rápido que pudo junto con su inseparable sombrero en la cabeza y su fiel Ioryogi en la bolsa.

-¡Te lo advertí, Dobato!

-¡Fujimoto-kun me va a regañar!

Por fin después de unos minutos consiguieron llegar al jardín de niños Yomogi. Fujimoto ya estaba esperando mientras barría la entrada.

-4 segundos.- dijo de repente le muchacho mientras extendía 4 dedos frente al rostro de la chica.

-¿He?-La chica del sombrero como siempre no comprendió muy bien.

-Llegas tarde por 4 segundos.-Le explico.

-Pero si nada mas son 4 segundos.-Trato de rebatir la muchacha.

-Tarde es tarde, si no vas a hacer tu trabajo correctamente no estorbes en el de otros.

Y diciendo esto el chico de la coleta se fue dejando a Kobato con los mofletes hinchados. Ioryogi solo suspiro.

El día por suerte pasó sin más contratiempos entre los dos adolescentes.

Al medio día mientras Kobato les leía un cuento a los niños, Sayaka-sensei entro al aula y colgó un cartel en la pared. Luego de que los niños se durmieron la chica del sombrero se acerco al colorido cartel a ver que decía.

"Gran colecta de juguetes para los necesitados. Tu también puedes ayudar."

-Ohh…Sayaka-sensei, ¿Qué es esto?

La mayor miro el cartel y le contesto:

-Es una colecta para caridad. Muchas personas llevan juguetes para regalarlos a los niños pobres. Es por una buena causa y creo que les enseñara a los niños a ser mas caritativos.

Kobato se quedo con la idea el resto del día laboral, cuando llego la hora de ir a casa, se desvió de su camino para ir a su fuente de información más confiable: el anaquel de revistas en la tienda de 24 horas.

-Kobato, ya es tarde, vámonos, tienes que dormir temprano o mañana volverás a quedarte dormida. Además si tienes tiempo de estar 3 horas aquí leyendo tonterías deberías de poner mas empeño en conseguir konpeitos.

Ioryogi ya estaba fastidiado, parecía que a Kobato le importaba más cualquier nimiedad que la verdadera misión por la que estaban en la tierra.

-Pero Ioryogi-san esto es importante. Sayaka-sensei me dijo que con la colectas de caridad se ayudan a muchas personas pobres a la vez. Así podría sanar muchos corazones.

-Bueno, no te creas que es tan fácil. En primer lugar tú ni dinero tienes como para que quieras andar ayudando a los pobres.

-Mire Ioryogi-san que felices están estas personas.- Kobato le mostro al peluchito azul la revista extendida en una pagina donde podían verse varios vagabundos agradeciendo la ropa que les habían recolectado.

-si, que felices…-el sarcasmo se noto a kilómetros.

-Entonces eso haremos organizaremos una colecta en el jardín de niños Yomogi.- Y aun así Kobato no lo noto.

-¿Y me puedes decir a quien exactamente planeas ayudar?- Bueno por lo menos era un intento de idea para conseguir konpeitos.

-Ya lo tengo planeado, ayudaremos a esta persona.- la castaña abrió la revista en una pagina diferente donde se veía una fotografía de una figura difusa de un hombre en un volcán… totalmente desnudo.

-Aquí dice que es un tal señor "demonio de la isla Kanon", el si ha de ser muy pobre mira no tiene ni unos chones para cubrirse, pobrecito. (1)

La expresión de la cara de Ioryogi hubiera asustado hasta al exorcista.

-¡DOBATOOOOO!

-¡Waa! ¡¿Qué pasa Ioryogi-san?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una colecta de ropa para una invención de la prensa? ¡Luego vas a salir con que quieres juntar zapatos para Pie grande!

-El demonio de la isla Kanon no es ninguna invención.

Kobato y su peluche voltearon a ver a muchacho, era delgado, de pelo castaño y con una sonrisita traviesa. (2)

-Les aseguro que ese demonio si que existe, apostaría mi armadura a ello. Y si, le pese a quien le pese anda desnudo por ahí, pero no se preocupen, cuando tiene visitas tiene la decencia de ponerse un pantalón, solo que como ya se le cayeron los botones y el cierre, a veces se sale Piolín de su jaula. (3)

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabecita chibi de la chica, no entendió la analogía de Piolín. Si Ioryogi no tuviera que fingir que era un muñeco ya habría calcinado al chico por descarado.

-Tenma ¿que tanto estas haciendo? Vámonos o Sasha se enfadara.- un joven de cabello rubio largo y ropas negras parecía esperar a su amigo fuera de la tienda.

-Ya voy Alone.- Y así el muchacho llamado Tenma salió del mini mercado muy quitado de la pena, con una bola de arroz en la boca. (4)

-Tenma ¿pagaste eso?

-Emm… no.- de todas maneras parecía no importarle mucho (5) - que esperabas, tu hermana nos paga una miseria.

-Pero Tenma- el rubio era más honrado.

-No te preocupes, traje para ti también.

-Si Suikyo se entera te cortara las manos. (6)

-Pero no se va a enterar ¿verdad?

Alone pareció pensárselo un poco.

-No- dijo el chico "inocente" tomando otra bola de arroz envuelta en celofán que le ofrecía su amigo castaño.

Volviendo con Kobato…

-¿Lo ve Ioryogi-san? Ese demonio de la isla Kanon si existe y es tan pobre, con ese pantalón sin botones ni cierre y su Piolín saliéndose de su jaula. (7)

La cara de Ioryogi era un poema luego de oír eso.

-Por eso yo, Hanato Kobato le hare una colecta de ropa. Kobato ¡Se esforzara!

-¡Ya te había dicho que ya no vinieras por aquí!-De la nada salió el dependiente de la tienda con una escoba en mano con la que corrió a la pobre niña del sombrero de la tienda.

-¡kyaa!

Cuando se fue otro dependiente de lentes se acerco a su compañero.

-Touya, prometiste no sacar la escoba. (8)

-Ya se Yukito. Pero esa chica rara hablando sola toda la tarde frente a las revistas es lo que ha matado este negocio. (9)

Una planta rodadora pasa por entre los pasillos de la tienda desierta.

Yukito se acerca a Touya, suavemente le quita la escoba, toma su cara con sus suaves manos para estar a la misma altura y verlo cariñosamente a los ojos.

-Touya, se que este no es el momento apropiado pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es Yuki?

-Touya, creo que… nos volvieron a robar.

Touya golpea con el puño cerrado el mostrador

-Pinche Tenma gorrón. (10)

Al día siguiente en la guardería Yomogi

-Hola niños les tengo una propuesta: ¡Vamos a hacer una colecta de ropa de caridad!

Kobato se veía mas animada de lo normal. Los niños rápidamente se pusieron a hacer planes, felices de poder ayudar a alguien.

El ruido de los agitados infantes trajo a Fujimoto-aguafiestas a la sala donde se gestaban los planes de caridad.

-¿Se puede saber que locura les metiste en la cabeza a estos niños otra vez? Tendremos que hacer un nuevo slogan publicitario para la guardería: "Jardín de niños Yomogi. Les damos a los niños cuidados y diversión. La enajenación es gratis"

-Pero Fujimoto-sensei esto es por una buena causa.- una linda niñita salió en defensa de Kobato.

-A ver ¿Qué planean?

-Vamos a hacer una colecta de ropa para los pobres.- el niño mas travieso de la guardería también se unía en defensa de la chica educadora.

-¿Ah si? Y para quien será la ropa ¿Para todos los gatitos callejeros del mundo?- El caso es que Fujimoto ese día se había levantado con el pie equivocado y solo quería molestar. (11)

-¡Para el!

Kobato volvió a sacar la revista mostrando ante todos la borrosa imagen del supuesto "demonio". Por cierto que la revista también se la había llevado sin pagar pero Ioryogi le dijo que después de los escobazos que les dieron esa era una justa recompensa (¿O venganza?)

En el ojo del chico de coleta apareció un tic nervioso.

-¡¿Pero es que tu estas loca? ¡Esa cosa no existe! ¡A leguas se ve que es una foto vilmente trucada! (12)

-¡No es cierto! ¡Un muchacho en la tienda de 24 horas me dijo que el señor demonio-kun si existía! Y que el pobre tiene solo un pantalón todo roto por donde se escapa su Piolín.

A Fujimoto casi se le sale el cerebro por la nariz al oír semejante cosa. Volteo a ver a los niños y con suerte comprobó que ninguno había entendido lo que eso significaba. Ahora recordaba que en lo que llevaba de conocer a Kobato ya la había salvado de tres intentos de violación así que estaba seguro de que ella tampoco sabía que significaba aquello. (13)

-¡Es genial!- uno de los niños rompió el silencio incomodo que se había creado en el aula.

Los dos mayores voltearon a ver a los niños que ahora parecían mucho mas emocionados y con los ojos brillándoles.

-¿He?

-¡Es increíble, vamos a juntar ropa para el famoso demonio de la isla Kanon!- otro niño de los traviesos hablo. (14)

-¡Es fantástico, yo siempre he querido conocerlo!- ahora era uno de los que eran calmados

-¡En las noticias siempre hablan de el! Yo la verdad le tenía miedo, pero si dices que es tan pobre, ahora me da lastima, con razón dicen que llora todo el día (15), vamos a darle ropa para que ya no este triste.- las niñas se unían a la conversación.

-Si, mi hermana mayor tiene un poster suyo escondido debajo de su cama y de verdad el pobre ni siquiera tiene para unos calzones. Hay que ayudarlo. (16) - la niña mas tímida del kínder Garden también apoyo la idea mientras a Fujimoto le aprecia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza por la información sobre el susodicho poster.

-Ahora no es solo Kobato, todo el jardín de niños se ha vuelto loco.

En ese momento Sayaka-sensei (que al parecer había estado escuchando todo), entro a la habitación.

-Fujimoto, déjalos hacer la colecta, mira lo felices que están.- la maestra se acerco a Fujimoto y le susurro al oído: -¿A que otra edad tendrán tantos sueños e imaginación como ahora? Déjalos divertirse.

Fujimoto solo suspiro y con la excusa de ir a barrer afuera se largo para ya no oír tanta locura.

A la mañana siguiente…

Fujimoto casi se vuelve loco al ver cajas y cajas llenando la guardería, todas llenas de ropa para hombre, y seguían llegando más y más con cada niño que arribaba. (17)

Kobato llego temprano esa mañana y se puso eufórica al ver semejantes montaña de cajas, por fin una de sus locas ideas estaba funcionando mas que bien.

-Muchísimas gracias niños, estoy segura que el señor demonio-kun se los agradecerá mucho.

Todos los infantes estaban felices y sonrientes. Sayaka-sensei llego poco después y solo pudo sonreír al ver la gran dedicación de los pequeños.

-Que maravilla, miren cuantas cosas. Creo que son demasiadas para una sola persona. ¿Qué tal si le mandamos a ese señor demonio-kun solo una caja y lo demás se lo damos a la colecta de ropa de la comunidad? Así serán muchas mas personas las que serán felices. Estoy segura que es lo que el señor demonio querría.

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo ya que Sayaka-sensei tenía toda la razón.

-Todo es gracias a Kobato, ella fue quien tuvo la idea.- todos los niños aplaudieron a la chica del sombrero.

-Claro, solo que hay un pequeño fallo en tu maravilloso plan.- Fujimoto llego para reventar su burbuja de jabón.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Fujimoto tomo la revista que el día anterior traía la castaña y luego abrió un atlas del mundo que tenían entre los libros.

-La isla Kanon, por si no lo sabias esta en Grecia, a dos continentes de Japón. ¿Cómo planeas llevarle la ropa? (18)

Kobato se quedo de piedra. Nunca pensó en eso.

Los niños también se pusieron tristes y la chica del sombrero parecía estar a punto de echar a llorar.

Ioryogi tenía una enorme vena en la frente, en parte por la tontería que había hecho la castaña y en parte por que Fujimoto ya le tenía harto, el amaba a Kobato, no quería que nadie la hiciera sufrir… aparte de el. (19)

-Yo la llevare

Todos voltearon a la ventana donde estaba un extraño sujeto vestido con una gabardina negra y unos lentes de sol. Junto a el estaba un muchachito de pelo castaño que parecía la versión en niño de Fujimoto. (20)

-¡¿Quién rayos es usted y que hace aquí?- el educador parecía siempre estar a la defensiva.

-Te lo diría, pero si lo hiciera apuesto que no tardarías ni cinco minutos en llamar a la policía. (21) Bueno volviendo a lo otro, yo puedo llevar a esta señorita a la isla Kanon hoy mismo. (22)

Todos los niños dieron gritos de regocijo, su esfuerzo después de todo no había sido en vano.

-¿De veras puede llevarme hoy mismo señor…?

-Seishiro Sakurazuka, pero dime Sei-chan si quieres. Y este de aquí es Shaoran.

-Hola- todos los niños soltaron un "¡Ohh!" y empezaron a cuchichear "¿Sera el hermano perdido de Fujimoto-sensei?"

-¿Y se puede saber como lo harías, por mensajería?- el castaño de pelo largo ya estaba algo alterado por lo absurda que se había puesto la situación.

-Ya lo veras.- Seishiro saco su celular, marco un numero, hablo por unos segundos y menos de diez minutos después un avión aterrizaba frente al jardín de niños Yomogi. (23)

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Hay no, se están volando las sabanas!

Y mientras los niños estaban estupefactos Fujimoto corrió por todos lados persiguiendo las sabanas recién lavadas que se habían ido volando por las ráfagas de viento producidas por el aterrizaje.

-Podemos ir en avión privado.

Kobato todavía tenía la boca abierta.

Sayaka-sensei fue la que reacciono primero. Entre todos escogieron de entre toda la ropa que habían traído y pusieron la que seria mas apropiada en una caja que seria la que Kobato llevaría a la isla Kanon para el señor demonio-kun, y lo demás seria para la colecta de la vecindad. (24)

Kobato tomo la caja y ya se disponía a subir al avión.

-Que te valla bien Kobato-chan, dale nuestros saludos al señor demonio de la isla Kanon.

-Si, estoy segura de que se los agradecerá mucho.

En eso llego Fujimoto que apenas había terminado de recoger las sabanas fugitivas.

-¡Voy a tener que lavarlas otra vez! Y tu tonta ¿Te vas así como así con un desconocido? ¿Qué tal si te viola?

-Yo no haría eso- Seishiro se defendió de lo más tranquilo.

-¿A ver y por que no?- Fujimoto no se rendía

-Por que soy gay (25)

Ok, con eso el universitario se quedo bien calladito, pero no así los niños de la guardería…

-Fujimoto-sensei ¿Qué es gay?

-Si, ¿Qué es gay? Díganos.

Y toda la plebada se le amontono al pobre muchacho que no sabia que responder a los inocentes infantes. Mientras Seishiro, Shaoran y Kobato entraban al avión, pero antes nunca es tarde para hacer una maldad.

-Y de paso también pregúntenle a su sensei de donde viene los bebes. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Si Fujimoto-sensei también díganos de donde viene los bebes.

Que desgraciado era ese tal Seishiro.

Ya en el avión…

-¿Entonces Sakurazuka-san, que es gay? ¿Y por que ser gay impediría que me violara?

Ioryogi y Shaoran casi se atragantan al oír a la chica del sombrero preguntar algo así.

-Es un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres, como tu eres una mujer no me interesas, si quisiera violar a alguien habría invitado a tu amigo Fujimoto, pero la verdad el tampoco es mi tipo, me gustan mas inocentes, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. (26)

-Ohh. ¿Y Shaoran-kun también es gay?

La cara del niño se puso de mil colores. (27)

-No, el es bi. (28)

Ahora si, el castañito se desmayo al oír como su maestro le decía esas cosas personales a una perfecta extraña. A pesar de que era cierto…

-¿Y por que decidió llevarme hasta la isla Kanon que esta tan lejos?

-Sinceramente por que no tenia nada más que hacer. (29)

Al peluchito azul le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. En cambio a la chica la respuesta le pareció totalmente normal.

Por fin llegaron sin contratiempos a la dichosa isla tropical y los cuatro juntos se dirigieron al volcán. Seishiro tuvo que llevar el la caja de ropa, por que sinceramente sospechaba que la niña era tan torpe que apenas diera un paso con ella la tiraría y la verdad no le gustaba perder el tiempo. (30)

Subieron por la pendiente del volcán teniendo cuidado con los ríos de lava; al llegar a la cueva donde se suponía que vivía el demonio, Seishiro y Shaoran estaban intactos, prácticamente ni habían sudado, en cambio la pobre Kobato estaba acabada y todas las puntas de su cabello estaban chamuscadas. (31)

La verdad Ioryogi sabia que quien vivera ahí no era un verdadero demonio sino tal vez solo un vagabundo loco, de esos que hay un millón en el mundo que se pasean desnudos por las calles o con una gabardina haciendo destapes, si no nunca hubiera dejado ir a su angelito a verlo. (32)

-¡Señor demonio de la isla Kanon-kun!- la chica del pelo largo comenzó a gritar llamando al monstruo que supuestamente vivía en el volcán- ¡Señor demonio de la isla Kanon-kun! Salga, le tenemos una sorpresa.

A Ioryogi le salió otra gota en la cabeza, obviamente el tipo no iba a salir tan fácil.

-¡Señor demonio de la isla Kanon-kun!- Kobato no se iba a rendir tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había pasado.-No quiere salir…- el animo de la chica se fue por los suelos.

Seishiro finalmente se impaciento.

-¡Defteros, sal ya con un demonio, no vamos a estarte esperando todo el santo día! (33)

La isla empezó a temblar (34), y Shaoran tuvo que sostener a Kobato para que no se cayera y se quemara con la lava que había empezado a salir del suelo.

-Si crees que con eso nos vamos a ir estas muy equivocado, yo valoro mucho mi tiempo, si vine hasta aquí exijo que salgas.- Seishiro parecía muy seguro de si mismo, Shaoran ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el así que no le extraño.- ¿O prefieres que entre yo a la cueva a buscarte?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego…

-OK, ya salgo, ya salgo. (35)

La voz que salió de la cueva se oía muy tenebrosa, e hizo que la chica del sombrero temblara, en cambio Seishiro, Shaoran e incluso Ioryogi no parecían estar para nada afectados.

Por fin una figura morena empezó a salir de la cueva, pero antes de estar totalmente fuera, Seishiro cubrió rápidamente con sus manos los ojos del niño y la chica.

-Defteros, te informo que…"piolín se esta saliendo de la jaula" y aunque a mi la visión no me molesta, creo que podrías dejar traumados de por vida este niño y a la señorita. (36)

-Ah lo siento, lo siento, en un momento me compongo el pantalón. Es tu culpa por traer niños aquí. Primero Degel me manda un chamaco malcriado y ahora tú me traes otros dos. ¿Qué creen que tengo guardería? (37)

Unos segundos después Seishiro dejo libre la visión de Shaoran y Kobato.

La chica vio ante sus ojos a un alto y guapo moreno, se parecía a los hombres que salían modelando en ropa interior en las revistas de la tienda de 24 horas, pero hasta ella pudo notar que "el calcetín en su pantalón" (Así lo había llamado Ioryogi cuando le pregunto que era ese bulto que se le notaba tanto a los modelos debajo de la ropa interior y que las mujeres no tenían) era mucho mas grande. Junto a él Fujimoto era un alfeñique. (38)

-Bueno niña, apúrate, a lo que viniste.- la voz de Seishiro saco a Kobato de su estupor y muy sonrojada avanzo hacia ese maravilloso espécimen del género masculino. Y tomando la caja que el de gafas oscuras le ofrecía la puso junto al supuesto "demonio".

-En nombre del jardín de niños Yomogi le hago entrega de esta caja de ropa que todos recolectamos para usted.- e hizo una reverencia.

Defteros la miro extrañado por un momento, pero acepto el regalo.

-Gracias… supongo…

Kobato se enderezo (no había dejado de hacer reverencia) y se puso muy feliz.

-Que bueno que le gusto, todos nos esforzamos mucho, así su piolín ya no se saldrá de su jaula, sea eso lo que sea.

Ante el comentario Ioryogi casi se cae de la bolsa donde estaba, Shaoran casi se vuelve a caer desmayado si no fuera por que su maestro lo sostuvo y Seishiro soltó una carcajada limpia. (39)

Defteros también se sonrojo un poco y no era para menos. Bien es cierto que no era precisamente alguien tímido, pero tampoco era un degenerado de esos que andaban por las calles haciendo destapes como para no sentir vergüenza de su desnudez frente a una adolescente y un niñito. (40)

Le lanzo una mala mirada al malévolo sujeto de negro, el era el verdadero demonio.

-Bueno ya cumplimos con el encargo, es hora de irnos.- dijo Sei-chan a penas acabo de reír… como 20 minutos después. (41)

-Que le valla bien señor demonio de la isla Kanon-kun.

Y el cuarteto de extranjeros se marcho de la isla tropical con los mejores deseos de Defteros de que no volvieran NUNCA. (42)

Pero como antes dije, nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer una maldad…

-Adiós Defteros, pásala bien con Asmita, por el aspecto con el que saliste a recibirnos se ve que estaban muy entretenidos (43). Adiós también Asmita… nos veremos luego.

Y ahora si se fueron.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de que el cuarteto de tontos se había ido, un desnudo rubio salió de la cueva. (44)

-El muy desgraciado me vio. Como lo odio… (45)

-Yo igual, pero la niña tenia buenas intenciones, no es su culpa que el la haya utilizado un rato para burlarse nosotros. (46)

-Pero ciertamente nos interrumpieron y en la mejor parte…- y mientras decía esto Asmita volvió a sacar de su jaula a "Piolín" y se divirtió con el todo el día y toda la noche.

Luego de que el santo dejara agotado al demonio, serian ya las 12 de la noche, y quien viera al rubio tan flaco no creería que era tan aguantador como para que después de 13 horas continuas de sexo desenfrenado con todo un "demonio" todavía pudiera levantarse.

Asmita tomo la caja de cartón donde estaban las prendas que le habían regalado a Defteros los niños de la guardería y sin pensárselo dos veces las arrojo al primer rio de lava que encontró.

-Lo siento por esos niños (La mera verdad no) pero MI demonio no necesita mas prenda que su hermosa piel morena, y menos cuando estoy yo de visita. (47)

Y dándose la media vuelta volvió a entrar a la cueva donde su gemelo amado descansaba. Se acurruco junto a el sintiendo esa piel tostada que aunque no podía ver si podía sentir y saborear y se dejo envolver por un tranquilo sueño. Ya en la mañana le inventaría algo a su amado de porque la ropa había desaparecido. Cualquier cosa que le dijera le creería, después de todo para su demonio el era su angelito ciego. (48) Casi un santo al cual venerar. (49)

Aunque por supuesto el estaba muy lejos de ser considerado como la virgen de su constelación, tal y como el gemelo menor lo había comprobado en lo que llevaban juntos, y aquí entre nos también Sei-chan en su tiempo lo pudo comprobar… (50) Pero eso era agua pasada (de lo cual el gemelo moreno no tenia por que enterarse, por lo menos de momento). Lo que importaba ahora es que estaba en sus vacaciones, en una isla tropical y con su demonio al lado, permanentemente desnudo…

Fin.

Notas finales (Ya se que son muchas, como dije, solo las escribí por diversión)

1) En el manga Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, en sus primeras apariciones el demonio de la isla Kanon iba desnudo.

2) Por si no lo reconocen este es Tenma de Pegaso, que entreno con el demonio en la Isla Kanon, por eso lo conoce.

3) "Salirse Piolín de su jaula" es una expresión divertida para decir que su pene se sale de su pantalón.

4) Ya se que Alone, Tenma, Sasha, etc., de los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas vivieron en el siglo XVIII pero esto es un fic de comedia así que ignoren el detalle y solo ríanse.

5) En Saint Seiya Next Dimensión Tenma era un ladrón cuando era niño.

6) Cuando Suikyo, un santo de plata, encontró a Tenma robando le advirtió que había ordenes de matar a los ladrones, por suerte Alone lo salvo.

7) Kobato no entiende el significado de la expresión, solo la repite por que le pareció divertida.

8) Touya es amigo de Fujimoto e igual que el tiene muchos trabajos como ahora que es dependiente del supermercado.

9) Yukito es el novio de Touya.

10) No es la primera vez que Tenma roba en esa tienda.

11) No odien a Fujimoto es que no ha dormido por tantos trabajos que tiene.

12) La foto si esta trucada, el demonio de la isla Kanon nunca se dejaría ver por unos simples reporteros.

13) Tanto en el manga como en el anime varios hombres intentan aprovecharse de Kobato, en el manga generalmente es Ioryogi quien la salva, pero en el anime es Fujimoto.

14) Olvide los nombres de los niños, lo siento.

15) En realidad no llora sino que ruge para controlar las erupciones volcánicas en la isla.

16) Yo también quiero uno de esos posters

17) No habrían juntado tanto si la colecta fuera para los pobres.

18) Creo que la Isla esta por ahí, la verdad no se muy bien.

19) La verdad yo soy admiradora del IoryogiXKobato no del FujimotoXKobato.

20) Son Seishiro Sakurazuka y su alumno Li Shaoran, siempre me ha parecido que Shaoran es muy parecido a Fujimoto y Kobato a Sakura.

21) En el manga de Tokyo Babylon Seishiro conoció a Subaru cuando solo era un niño y ahí hicieron la apuesta de intentar amarse por lo que siempre he supuesto que Seishiro es un poco pedófilo, de ahí que estuviera cerca de un jardín de niños.

22) Cuando Seishiro no quiere contestar una pregunta simplemente cambia de tema.

23) Al principio pensaba meter en el fic a Nokuro Imonoyama que es el chico rico de CLAMP que siempre ayuda a las mujeres, pero al final me decidí darle el papel a Seishiro Sakurazuka, que por lo que se también es muy rico (Si se pone atención al manga de Tokyo Babylon se puede ver que Seishiro jamás usa el mismo traje dos veces y no se ven baratos). La principal razón de esto es que Seishiro es mas mayor y mucho mas pervertido, por lo que con el puedo hacer chistes de adultos.

24) Este era el plan de Sayaka-sensei desde un principio.

25) Si, Seishiro es bien gay y si alguien le pregunta no hay nada de malo en eso, aunque admite que es un depravado sexual.

26) Se refiere Subaru Sumeragi de Tokyo Babylon.

27) La única razón para meter a Shaoran en este fic fue hacer que se avergonzara por la mayoría de las cosas. La verdad me parece muy divertido imaginarme a un chico tan inocente y vergonzoso andando con un sinvergüenza como Seishiro.

28) Shaoran realmente es bisexual ya que en el manga de Card Captor Sakura se enamora tanto de Yukito, un chico, como de Sakura, una chica.

29) En la entrevista sobre X/1999 que el grupo CLAMP hizo para el especial "10 años de la revista Puff" Nanase Okawa menciono que ella siempre había concebido la mente de Seishiro como la de un niño, hace las cosas por que le parecen divertidas y si no son divertidas no las hace, por lo que el llevar a Kobato a la Isla Kanon lo hizo con la deliberada intención de molestar a Defteros y Asmita, ya que esto le parecía divertido.

30) En Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle esta muy claro que Seishiro no pierde ni un segundo y en cuanto se asegura de que SU Subaru no esta en una dimensión se larga sin importarle ni siquiera que se este destruyendo por su culpa.

31) Seishiro y Shaoran son expertos en artes marciales por lo que obviamente tiene más resistencia, no crean que es fácil escalar un volcán.

32) Aunque la regañe mucho, Ioryogi realmente ama a Kobato

33) No pregunten como Seishiro conoce a Defteros, digamos que lo conoce y ya.

34) Defteros quieren que se larguen por que lo están interrumpiendo en su cuchi plancheo con Asmita.

35) Obviamente no quiere que entren y lo vean haciendo sus cositas con Asmita.

36) Según el CD drama de X/1999, Seishiro esta tan desprovisto de sentimientos que ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de sorprenderse por eso a el no le importa verlo así, por que la verdad si yo viera esa parte de Defteros, si que me impresionaría (¡Que hermoso! ¡Sei-chan, no me tapes los ojos!).

37) Fue Degel de acuario quien le sugirió a Tenma ir a entrenar con el demonio de la Isla Kanon.

38) Junto a Defteros cualquier hombre parece un alfeñique, no solo Fujimoto.

39) Según el manga, Seishiro se ríe con una carcajada muy ruidosa.

40) Aquí Shaoran tendrá unos 9 años, esta muy chiquito.

41) Si, la gracia de humillar a alguien le duro para 20 minutos de risa.

42) Mensaje de Defteros: Va en serio, NO VUELVAN NUNCA.

43) Pantalón desarreglado, Piolín afuera….

44) Un regalo para todos los fans del Defmita, sobre todo AkiraHilar.

45) Seishiro solo tiene un ojo y además tiene astigmatismo, así que si lo vio debió estar muy visible.

46) Si, es verdad, Seishiro no quiso hacer una buena acción, solo quería molestar.

47) No te preocupes Asmita, todos te apoyamos.

48) La verdad me gusta utilizar a un Asmita que si bien tiene cara de ángel, no lo es en realidad, y que Defteros lo ame tanto que lo adore como a un Dios.

49) Me encanta esa relación "demonio-santo" que tienen Asmita y Defteros, se me hace algo muy sensual.

50) Esto me salió de ultimo minuto, no tenia pensado que Seishiro y Asmita hubieran sido amantes anteriormente, pero la idea me vino al final del fic y me pareció una buena manera de cerrar con broche de oro mostrando que en realidad el santo de la virgen no es para nada virgen. Sino que también se ha divertido. Es obvio a la vista que con lo hermoso que es, Asmita puede haber tenido un sin fin de muy atractivos amantes y también es buena manera de demostrar que al final el ha escogido a Defteros para estar a su lado por siempre. Deft, te sacaste la lotería. La verdad no se si algún día el gemelo menor se enterara de que su angelito ciego se divirtió (Y bastante) con Sei-chan, pero seria de temer si algún día lo averiguara. Y no se preocupen los amantes del Defmita, ese loco de Sei-chan no se metería nunca en la relación del santo y el demonio, igual dudo que alguien (Aparte de Subaru Sumeragi) sea capaz de soportar a Seishiro, como su creadora dijo, es un niño mimado y caprichoso (Yo imagino que por eso Asmita lo dejo), y en el fondo es una MUY MALA persona, quien les diga lo contrario, les esta mintiendo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo AkiraHilar, que su conversación en el Messenger me animo a publicarlo. Espero que pronto continúes con todos los fics que me gustan.

Si no es molestia déjenme un review.


End file.
